


Fuck the Shift Key

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic Available, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frankly ludicrous explanation for Frank's<a href="http://www.frank-iero.com/"> total lack of capitalization</a>. Mostly inspired by twitter and copied and only slightly expanded from the comment thread (mentions Frank's entire family).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Shift Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnkyjnkieang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkyjnkieang/gifts).



I have a whole thing in my brain where Jamia's off doing something (like going grocery shopping without ALL OF THE WHINING AND BEGGING FOR CRAP that taking the kids - and Frank - always includes) and Frank's had this plan to make his website for _months_ and it's all set up and ready to go (because he's bugged some geeky friend, maybe someone from Skeleton?, and they've written it and made it all JUST like Frank saw in his brain) but there's nothing on it and that is BUGGING THE SHIT out of Frank, but he's had SO MUCH to do, like, Sandy didn't destroy the house or anything, but the siding got fucked, and there's his pumpkin patch to coo over, and the twins mostly use the yard to chase each other around and fall over in so he's had to remove all the bit of tree that got blown in, so when he's at home he's been doing all the AM!MAN!I!DO!PROJECTS! stuff whilst Jamia's been kid wrangling and being amazing and laughing her ass off at Frank getting all muddy (honestly, she's better at hammering and shit than Frank is, Frank married the BEST WOMAN ON THE PLANET, but Frank can't feed Miles, so projects are his contribution to the family. He is also learning how to crochet so he can make the bunny that Cherry saw on an advert for a crafting magazine), but right now she's out and Frank's stuck in the house (because he HAS been out with all three kids on his own, but it was CHAOS and Lily nearly stole the neighbor's dog because Frank wasn't watching her closely enough, and also it is COLD AND WET). 

So he's played ELEVEN MILLION games with the girls (he is currently wearing a tiara and Cherry has a tattoo drawn in sharpie on her face. He has NO CLUE how to get that shit off, he's probably going to have to call Gerard later to ask) and now they're mostly tired and want story time, and hes got the baby strapped to him, and the dogs trying to trip him up any time he tries to walk anywhere, but he will be VALIANT and ACHIEVE SHIT, because J totally does, all the time, and whilst he KNOWS his wife is awesome, he wants to be at least as good at parenting as she is. Or not kill anyone, anyway. So he's sitting at the computer and the girls are hanging off of his arms and hitting him with various books ( _the Wolves in the Walls_ is really _sharp_ ) and he's trying to stop them scalping their little brother and write a blog entry at the same time, and fuck it, he can either use capital letters and decent sentence structure and shit and take THE REST OF HIS LIFE to type one sentence, or he can type one-handed, prevent any permanent injuries to anyone, and fuck the shift key.

When Jamia finally comes home (it's been four hours. Frank would swear it was more like twenty) they're all piled on the couch, sound asleep, and there is a strange occurrence of blue play doh EVERYWHERE.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fuck the Shift Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/664706) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
